


Solnyshko

by Dawen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But there's nothing explicit, Gen, implied Red Room awfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawen/pseuds/Dawen
Summary: It’s been so many years since Yasha had told her of his vision, the tiny man he called hissolnyshko, the one who would come for them and save them. He called himSolnyshkoandzvezda moya, little sun and my star, and never anything else. It was the only time she heard him speak in Russian–he was supposed to train her in American English as well as fighting, since he was the best that the Red Room had – and she remembers it fondly.(Natasha's heard about the Winter Soldier's half-memories of a great, just man. It still takes her a while to piece together who Solnyshko actually is.)





	Solnyshko

She props her feet up on the edge of the hospital bed, cup of crappy institution coffee in one hand and freshly-printed character dossier in the other. It’s been so many years since Yasha had told her of his vision, the tiny man he called his _solnyshko_ , the one who would come for them and save them. He called him _Solnyshko_ and _zvezda moya_ , little sun and my star, and never anything else. It was the only time she heard him speak in Russian–he was supposed to train her in American English as well as fighting, since he was the best that the Red Room had – and she remembers it fondly.

It was the first time she heard kind words in any language, half-trained as she was.

She was taken away from Yasha soon after, even though she still had so much she could learn from him. She never forgot his vague stories of the blond man, Yasha’s _Solnyshko_ , and when she found her own _Solnyshko_ many years later, she held on with both hands even as he shot her in the legs to keep her from running.

Clint isn’t as blond as Yasha’s _Solnyshko_. He’s close enough for her.

She never forgets, but she spends a while simply not thinking of Yasha’s stories. If she is asked, she can spin them all off at the drop of a hat. But she doesn’t dwell on them. They aren’t needed anymore.

She’s been dwelling lately, though, ever since Yasha caught up to them and tore Sam’s car right apart. The dossier she printed only ten minutes ago, while Sam was watching Steve. Now that she has taken over the watch station, she has time to flip through it.

SHIELD’s first character dossier of Steve Rogers, taken from the SSR.

She sips her crappy coffee and scans the numbers, matching up the weight and height and fastest recorded sprint of Steve’s boot camp records with what Yasha had told her when she was so young. They match up perfectly and she smiles.

Steve is still asleep; he hasn’t woken up since the helicarrier fell in the Potomac, not for longer than a few minutes. Certain other parts of the dossier says that this is normal, so she doesn’t concern herself yet. But his hair is spread lightly on the white pillow, and when the light hits it in the morning, it shines like sunlight. She smiles.

 _Yasha_ , she thinks, _you never said your_ Solnyshko _was as great as he is_.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on tumblr as a response to an ask sent to imaginebucky, even though I'm not affiliated with the blog by any possible manner but following them: http://dawen-nightmaiden.tumblr.com/post/113567749920/imagine-bucky-with-natasha-in-the-red-room-trying 
> 
> I got the Russian from a site dedicated to learning Russian, so I'm pretty sure it's more accurate than Google Translate, but please correct me if I got something wrong.
> 
> (...And I totally headcanon Bucky as half-Russian, and growing up speaking Russian, and that Mrs. Barnes is the first one to call Steve _Solnyshko_. And then Bucky teases Steve with _zvezda moya _during the war, because of course he does. Possibly it's the Russian nicknames from before HYDRA that let the Winter Soldier remember this much.)__


End file.
